


The Light

by sukeb



Series: Drabble Ahoy~ [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/sukeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble tentang Menoly dan perasaannya terhadap Aizen. Berhubungan dengan Loly juga sih.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Bleach milik Tite Kubo. Tak ada untung duit dari nulis ini, oke?  
> 

"Aizen- _sama_ ... ."

Bagaimana itu terasa ganjil di mulut ketika pertama kali terucap. Memanggil _-sama_ pada Shinigami musuh kami? Yang benar saja?—Itu kata Loly. Dia tidak bisa menerima—kami tidak bisa menerima—seorang Shinigami menjadi pemimpin kami, para Hollow.

Ah, tapi siapakah kami yang bisa menghalangi pria kuat ini? Barragan, Raja Para Hollow, saja sudah mengaku kalah. (Meski aku tahu Kakek itu takkan mengakui terang-terangan). Diikuti pula Hollow rendah lain yang menjadi abdi kemudian. 

Aku yang selemah ini, hanya bisa apa jika tidak mengikuti?

> Aizen- _sama_.

Seminggu untukku dan hanya beberapa hari bagi Loly untuk mengagumi dan tunduk sepenuhnya. Aizen- _sama_ dan kekuatannya dan wajah rupawannya. Siapa yang tak akan terpikat olehnya? Siapa yang tak akan tertarik, rela membunuh untuknya?

 

Kami Hollow. Kami penakut. Kami kuat karena takut. Namun sedari semula, Aizen- _sama_ bukanlah penakut dan bukan pula karena takut ia menjadi kuat. Beliau berbeda.

 

Kau bisa merasakannya dengan kulitmu. Kau bisa membuktikannya dengan matamu. Tapi aku cukup dengan melihat saja. 

Melihat kelopak matanya yang seperti pedang. Berkilat seperti pedang. Dan tatapan tajam seperti pedang. Dalam pandangannya ada sebilah pedang yang diarahkan pada kami. Namun, pedang itu sering disembunyikan oleh keelokan rupanya yang menjerat, membebat, tanpa ampun, tanpa membiarkan kami bebas.

Kau bisa bilang memperdaya, tapi memang begitu adanya. Ia mengekang kami dalam kebebasan sebagai Arrancar. Ia menakuti kami dalam keberanian untuk melawan para Shinigami. Menjerat erat layaknya takdir yang kejam.

> Aizen- _sama_.

—adalah impian kemenangan. Kami muak dipersalahkan dan diburu para Shinigami dan Quincy. Kami hanya ingin hidup, sama seperti mereka yg ingin hidup. Dan Aizen- _sama_ akan membawa kami pada kehidupan dengan mematikan para _Dewa Kematian_. Membunuh, mencabik, merobek mereka satu persatu tak ubahnya yang mereka lakukan pada kami dulu.

—adalah fantasi tentang keagungan. Tidak ada seorangpun yang layak menyamainya, berada di sisinya. Baik Ichimaru maupun Tousen. Aizen- _sama_ adalah keagungan tak berbatas. Tak tersentuh oleh makhluk rendah seperti mereka. Bahkan Loly sekalipun.

Bahkan Loly ...

> Aizen- _sama_.

—adalah candu. Yang kuat akan menganggapnya sebagai rintangan yang harus dilalui. Yang penakut akan menganggapnya sebagai keberanian yang selalu dicari dan dielu-elukan. Yang seperti kami ... hanya akan berfantasi tentangnya.

Hanya aku. Loly tidak.

Sebab Loly pernah bermalam bersamanya. Dan kembali ke menara kami dengan luka bekas gurat kuku di paha, bahu, pinggang—dan dengan senyum lebar dan wajah memerah. Ia puas. Puas terhadap apa yang Aizen- _sama_ lakukan padanya. Ia girang karena di antara kami berdua hanya dia yang mendapatkan. Ia menertawakanku, menghinaku yang tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia dapatkan.

Aku marah. Kuhajar perutnya dengan tinjuku. Kuhajar lagi wajahnya dengan tinjuku yang lain. Tapi ia berhasil menahan lalu melayangkan tendangan ke perutku.

Aku masih tak lebih kuat darinya. Aku masih tak seberani dirinya.

 

Tiap malam kami akan mengendap-endap ke kamar Aizen- _sama_. Loly akan masuk tetapi aku selalu di luar. Kemudian berlari menuju menaraku, menulikan telinga dari teriakan Loly yang tubuhnya menyatu dengan Aizen- _sama_.

Menyatu.

Aizen- _sama_ adalah perwujudan keagungan dan aku adalah pengecut yang berharap tapi tak ingin mengotori keagungan itu. Aku pengecut. Aku ingin tapi aku terlalu takut.

Seperti biasa aku akan membungkam mulutku dan membiarkan orang lain yang bicara. Aku akan diam, sementara Loly mengambil tindakan. Aku akan dalam bayang-bayang. Sebab, jika keluar darinya, aku akan hilang dan terbungkus cahaya.

Aku tak ingin hilang dalam cahaya. Tapi biarkanlah aku mengharap padanya. Sebab, Aizen- _sama_ adalah cahaya.


End file.
